


Tomatoes

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nico and Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico can't help but wonder how her wife didn't expect things to end up like this. Were doctors supposed to be this dumb?
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Tomatoes

“Blegh…”

Nico glanced over at Maki who was splayed out on the couch with her hand on her stomach and a sour expression on her face.

“I warned you that you were eating too much,” Nico said, turning back to the dishes. “I know Nico’s cooking is delicious, but you know you can’t eat that many tomatoes in one sitting anymore.”

“But they’re so gooood,” whined Maki. “It’s your fault for cooking so much.”

“I made that much so we could have _leftovers_ , Maki,” Nico said, wiping off the last dish and hanging up her apron before walking back into the living room and standing over Maki with her arms crossed. “I also cooked a lot of side dishes, but we seem to have much more of _those_ left over for some reason. Almost like a certain wife of mine decided to load up her plate with something else.”

Maki stuck her tongue out at Nico, and Nico rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, Maki. You’re a _doctor_ , how can you possibly ignore doctor’s orders this much? Imagine how irritated you’d be if one of your patients acted like this.”

Maki pouted. “That’s different,” she said stubbornly. “I know what I’m doing.”

“And you still do it!” Nico said.

“I love tomatoes!” Maki said, as if that somehow explained it.

“Which do you love more, me or tomatoes?” Nico asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Tomatoes,” Maki said, without any hesitation.

Nico glared at her. “I’m going to stop cooking tomatoes for you all together if you keep doing this.”

“You _wouldn’t!_ ” Maki said, recoiling in horror.

“I would,” Nico said firmly.

“Fine! Then no sex until you do again,” Maki said, sniffling haughtily and turning away. 

“Wh- you’re punishing me for _trying to stop you from being in pain_?” Nico asked, incredulously. “For attempting to salvage your health?”

“Hmph,” Maki grumbled. “Tomatoes are healthy.”

“Not when you need to avoid acidic foods they aren’t!” Nico said.

Maki crossed her arms and didn’t meet Nico’s gaze. Nico rolled her eyes. Maki _knew_ she was right, she was just being stubborn.

“Come on, Maki,” Nico said, sitting down next to Maki and laying her hand on hers. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself, okay? It’s because I care about you, you know that, right?”

‘I care about you’. Such simple words, but it had taken a long time for Nico to be able to say them to Maki so easily, without backpedalling or couching it in insults.

“I know,” Maki said sullenly.

“So take better care of yourself, okay? You can still have _some_ tomatoes, the doctor didn’t ban them entirely, you just have to restrain yourself a little.”

“Alright, fine…” Maki said.

“Anyway, take your medication, and then we can have some dessert later,” Nico said, standing up again and heading back to the kitchen.

“Nico?” Maki called out after her.

“Yeah?” Nico asked, turning to look at her.

“...I’m sorry for saying I love tomatoes more than you.”

Nico smiled.

“I mean, it’s true, but it was rude to say it.”

Nico frowned.

“...No tomatoes for a week after all.”


End file.
